


Not so straight

by Klancefreedomfighter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Blushing, Coming Out, Embarrassed, Gay, Kissing, Lol what are these tags, Looks like Keith/Acxa but it’s not, Shiro is a good brother, broganais, idk just read, not so strait, subtle klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancefreedomfighter/pseuds/Klancefreedomfighter
Summary: After a tiering battle with Galra and just finding out that the team have all been missing for three years. Everyone needs a break. Especially Keith. some things stop him along the way and instead make his time there very embarrassing and stressful, because Keith may not be as straight as he seems. To some people that is.
Relationships: Acxa & Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not so straight

Keith looks almost mesmerised as he stares straight ahead into the flames of the makeshift fire, eyelids dropping as he fights away his tiredness. In reality, the paladins were exhausted a lot has happened in the course of a long gruelling week. Keith for one had had the most intense fight with some one he trusted his life with. Shiro. It had been emotionally and physically draining, he never even had the chance to get into a healing pod before the castle was destroyed. Oh yeah, that’s right. The one place they had all been living since this all started, the one place they could call home. Is gone. All thanks to Lotor. That shiny haired, backstabbing, Alien prick. They had almost died in the quintencence field thanks to him, at least he was safely secured in the quintence field. His forever grave. 

The universe really just loved toying with them didn’t it because on top of all that they had been captured by Lotor’s former generals. They managed to escape alive but it was a major set back. Now, only a few hours ago they had also found out that they had all been missing. Non existent. For three years, they had already seen the intense amount of power that the different Galra party’s had created in what seemed like a short amount of time compared to the corrupt rein. God knows what else has happened in the rest of the universe. What if all of there former allies were gone? What if earth had already been invaded? These questions all floated throughout there minds unspoken and bottled up inside of them. They didn’t have to though, they all knew they were thinking the same thing. It was a hard thought to imagine though one that only brought pain.

Keith was instantly snapped out of his daze as Lance’s lanky fingers came into view in front of his eyes. Keith jolted sitting upright saying the first word he’d said in quite a while. “What?” He said bluntly staring into Lance’s small blue eyes, he’d never really realised how blue they were until you really looked at them they were quite easy to miss. Although, his normally excitable and inviting gaze was broken with triedness and the bags that stood out under his eyes. “What do you mean, “what”?!” Lance said waving his arms round exasperated a gradualle blush of frustration forming high on his cheek bones. “I’ve been talking to you for the past three minutes!” Lance’s voice grew in pitch “I asked you how you were. You looked pretty beaten up after your fight. So much for actually caring for you for once!” Keith looked at him with his normal bored expression but he couldn’t help the small twitch that stemmed in his heart when lance said he cared about him. 

“Sorry Lance, just tired I guess”. Lance’s face dropped slightly at that and he really looked Keith up and down, he’d never really seen Keith like this since Shiro whent missing the first time. His now much longer hair was knotted and falling around his sagging eyelids, he had dirt and marks on his skin from the previous battles as well. He just looked he needed a break. Lance sighed and scooted slightly closer to Keith on the log they were sitting on with the others. “you really need a break man, you know?” Keith just looked further down into his lap like he was avoiding all eye contact. Man did lance feel bad, Keith has been through a lot the past few days, probably more than the rest of them. Although he always claimed to hate him and his mullet he really did care about him, Just like everyone else did. 

Lance smirked slyly an idea popping into his head ideally to get Keith ryled up and more himself again, Lance leaned closer tilting his head sideways to look at the keith face “you know” Lance started placing an arm on Keith’s shoulder as Keith looked up questionably. “I might forgive you for ignoring me earlier if you complement me on how amazing I was out there today, you know just being the hero out there as per usual” He said while flexing his other free arm, Keith tried to playfully push away from his side “Lance. You know I’m not saying that” He said trying to act unamused but Lance could see the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips So he new he needed to continue.

He curled his arm tighter around Keith’s shoulders keeping him in place “Oh come on Keith! Just one complement buddy and then I’ll leave you alone ... Unless, you don’t want that?” Lance said suggestively wiggling his expressive eyebrows, Keith wasn’t able to fight down the small blush and instantly looked away from Lance to make sure he didn’t see it, Hopefully he just thought he was hot from the close proximity of the fire.

“Oh shut up Lance, You know I would do anything for you to leave me alone” He said with no actually bitterness behind it “First of all, rude!” Lance exclaimed a hand clutching dramatically at his heart “Secondly, why don’t you just get on and complement me then, I’ll leave you alone like you want” lance said eying him.

Keith sighed pushing lances arm of his shoulders, He’d never really been that close to Lance before It felt weird. “Do you promise?” Lance’s eyes brightens up with an eagerness that he hasn’t seen in a few days “Yes! Yes, now get on with it, Enlighten me.” He said smirking and leaning back on his hands, Keith sighed yet again. “Fine. I guess you actually helped out a lot today... and the last few days, I guess. You also led the team really well when I couldn’t be there guess you could say I’m kind of proud” Keith still said defiantly, Lance sat there with his eyes still shut and nodding with the biggest grin on his face “Mhm, Yep, That’s me, I’m so perfe-“ Then suddenly he sat bolt up right like he hadn’t registered what Keith had really said until then.

“WAIT WHAT! Was that an actual complement!” He said eyes bulging out of his head looking like his face would crack if he gaped at him any wider. “Uh... yeah you said to complement you So that’s what I did” Lance was standing up now and looking down at Keith, The glow of the fires embers beside them enhancing the sharp corners of his face with dark shadows. “yeah but I didn’t think you would give like an actual complement!” He said loudly and then in a softer voice said “That was actually really nice, Thank you Keith” He looked so vulnerable in that moment and Keith wondered when he was last shown affection or complemented.

That thought was quickly snapped out of his mind though as Lance started running circles round the room and everyone in it shouting out in a sing song voice. “KEITH COMPLEMENTED ME! HE ACTUALLY DID! I never thought I’d see the quiznacking day! I didn’t think he would! OMG! Wait... please don’t tell me your a clone like Shiro was?!” Shiros head shot up at that “Hey!” He said sharply “Oops sorry Shiro” He said still beaming, Shiro looked confused. “Anyway what happened between you two? I wasn’t listening” He said calmly but jumped slightly when Lance shoved straight into his face and shouted. “How the hell didn’t you here me! Keith complemented me!! Gosh keep up Shiro” He said playfully, ”Language!” Shiro said affirmatively.

Pidge then piped up from the corner face still staring intently at her computer screen, Jeez that girl new how to multitask. “Yeah but you kinda forced him to Lance” She said glancing up and pushing up her glasses, Lance looked offended “psshhh! Please he would of said it anyway wouldn’t you mullet?” Keith opened his mouth to respond but was only cut of as Lance rambled on again Everyone looked like they were getting headaches from him, frankly Keith was too.

Keith was about to shout at him to shut up when a harsh voice came from the corner of the room “Could some one shut him up already” They all looked over to see Acxa holding her head in what looked like annoyance “Thank you Acxa” Hunk said “you said what everyone was thinking” He looked over giving lance a pointed glare, Which would of come out more harsh if he didn’t look so tired like the rest of them and the fact that he was hunk and well hunk could never be mean. Lance then spluttered incoherently and pointed accusingly at Acxa “Yeah sure Acxa, Your just jealouse because your like Keith’s girlfriend or something and we’re bonding” he said smugly folding his arms triumphantly.

Keith looked dumbfounded at lance, his whole face felt like it was just dumped head first into the fire he could even feel the blush running up his back. No one else had ever seen keith like this before, Well maybe not everyone. Keith splutterd loudly “LANCE NO! I just-, that’s not-, I can’t- OH MY GOD JUST SHUT UP” he said getting up in Lance’s face, Lance just put his hands up playfully “Settle down mullet. I’m just teasing you” then leaning closer he said “Although it’s probably true isn’t it?” He said in a gruff voice with a devilish smirk, the fact that Keith's blush got unnaturally darker probably wasn’t due to what Lance had said.

Keith then felt a lot of eyes burning holes into his back, he actually kind of forgot that there were other people in here he was so caught up in the moment, so that just furthers his embarrassment. That was until Keith heard a stifled chuckle coming from behind him, One that he knew all to well. Keith whipped around fast enough to give himself whiplash just to see Shiro practicality doubled over trying not to let any noise out as huge raks of laughter traveled over his body. “SHIRO!” Keith said warningly, This only made Shiro lose all self control as he moved his hand from his mouth and let out huge hearty laughs and snorts, Keith was angry but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face as he hadn’t heard that special sound in a while. Everyone else was trying not to crack as well at Shiro’s display.

The somewhat precious moment was cut of when Acxa suddenly decided to speak up “Just leave us alone ok” Keith head whipped over to her direction, He sure was Going to have a sore neck in the morning, If he actually even survives this evening that is. Axca stood there arms crossed defensively over her chest and avoiding all eye contact a steady blush eating away at her check bones. Though over all she looked a lot more collected than Keith was, Keith was panicking right now. “Us? US? What do you mean us!?” Keith shouted out his voice going up a few octaves and breaking on practically each symbol.

If Acxa even did awnser, No one would of heard it anyway as Shiro’s laughter got impossibly louder and was now accompanied by Lance’s obnoxious laughter and Hunks soft chuckling. Keith was still stood there gaping at Acxa when Pidge stood up and sighed loudly “Seeing as im the only mature one here as per usual” Pidge said eyeing everyone especially Shiro’s “I’ll take this immature six year old out side to calm down shall I?” 

Shiro still couldn’t control himself as Pidge yanked him up of his seat and started to lead him out side He could barley stand straight and was leaning most of his weight on poor Pidge, Who was surprisingly stronger than people give her credit for. Lance and Hunk followed them out still giggling and letting out loud laughs as Lance bumped into Hunk’s side. 

Once they were all outside Keith raked his hands harshly down his face and groaned ”I’m gunna go get more fire wood or whatever ”He announced grumpily Though he could help but notice the dejected look on Acxa’s face, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Once he got outside the cool wind danced around Keith, It felt nice. His blush subsided and his hair flew around his face. Still hearing the faint sound of laughter he looked over towards the sound and could just see four figures standing agents the sunset illuminated in the light. 

Keith tried to stay mad at them he really did but of course he couldn’t bring himself to, He really had missed them. They were his family.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming very soon<3
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! This is actually my first time writing a story like this so if you have any tips or ideas for me please leave them in the comments.I would love to learn and improve! Please keep in mind though that I have dyslexia so some of my spelling may be bad. But I tried my hardest. Don’t be afraid to point them out though!  
> Thank you:)


End file.
